Libro de Citas
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Si de repente te encuentras enamorada de dos personas, escoge la segunda. Porque si de verdad hubieses amado a la primera, nunca habrías pensado en la segunda. ¡AMUTO! TRADUCCIÓN :D


EDITO: Quería recordar mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale). Allí podéis seguir mis vivencias, alegrías y tristezas. Lo que me hace reír y demás cosas xDDD También podéis hablarme de tú a tú ;D Lo visito cada 5 segundos xDDD No tengo vida.

* * *

Hola. Sí. Ya sé que tengo chorrocientas cosas que escribir y/o traducir. Mil disculpas. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! ¡Madre mía! Últimamente estoy con una fiebre Shugo Chara que ha trasladado mis otras fiebres a un segundo plano. Cuando no es Inuyasha, es Crepúsculo y ahora Shugo Chara... Menos mal que tengo fics de ellos tres para cuando me venga la inspiración xDDD

Quiero decir que he avanzado en la traducción de "El Taiyoukai del Pasado y del Futuro", como prometí. No, no lo voy a abandonar, como mi hermano me repite todos los días. Amo ese fic. Y lo voy a terminar. Igual que con el de Crepúsculo. ¡Joder, si hasta tengo el final! Lloraréis ^^. Y mucho :D

Bien. Recuerdo que este fic es una traducción. **No es mío, la trama pertenece a Puck's Favourite Girl (www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/u/1849161/Pucks_Favourite_Girl) y Shugo Chara tampoco me pertenece, es de Peach Pit :D**

Aquí el link a la historia original - www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/8104991/1/bQuote_b_bBook_b

* * *

_**Libro de Citas**_

Hinamori Amu era muchas cosas. Sus compañeros de clase pensaban que era "Cool&Spicy". Su familia pensaba que era una hija modelo. Su hermana pensaba que era la mejor Onee-chan. Sus amigos la llamaban el Joker. Y sus charas la llamaban terca. Hinamori Amu era muchas cosas, pero la gente no conseguía darse cuenta de una cosa, y es que ella era, y siempre será, una romántica empedernida.

Sip, la genial y serena Hinamori Amu era una romántica en secreto. Podía recitarte líneas de Titanic y todavía llorar cuando Jack muere. Podía hacer una lista de las diez mejores comedias románticas del año y ofrecerte sus propias reseñas especializadas. Pasaba horas enfrascada entre mangas de romance y unas cuantas más navegando en internet buscando citas de amor. ¡Por algún motivo no podía cansarse de cosas adorables! Su favorita era definitivamente la de Navidad:

_Si un hombre gordo se cuela por tu chimenea y se mete en un saco, no te asustes... Le pedí a Santa que te quería a ti por Navidad._

¡KAWAIIII! Amu no podía cansarse de ellas. Si eso no era suficientemente embarazoso, tenía además un cuaderno entero lleno de sus favoritas, y eso que tenía MUCHAS. Además del cuaderno, era la creadora de un blog famoso para ese tipo de cosas. La gente posteaba nuevos comentarios y cuando encontraba una frase nueva, la añadía a su blog inmediatamente para que así incontables chicas pudiesen disfrutar del placer prohibido de novios imaginarios y falsos.

Actualmente Amu estaba encorvada sobre su portátil, bolígrafo en mano y furiosamente garabateando en su cuaderno forrado de corazones nuevas citas acarameladas y rosas que acabara de encontrar. Corazones palpitando en sus ojos y suspiros cada vez más suaves, repentinamente se quedó rígida y sus charas observaron mientras su bolígrafo azul índigo favorito se estrepitaba contra el suelo, como si fuese a cámara lenta. Los ojos dorados bien abiertos, sus manos temblaron ligeramente mientras las palabras en la pantalla explotaban en su mente, girando en torno a una cacofonía de voces y una miríada de recuerdos.

Destellos de cabello amarillo y una espada. Ojos azul marino y orejas aterciopeladas de gato moviéndose. Noches perezosas en el exterior. Té en el jardín. Aventuras peligrosas. Peces nadando en el acuario. Helado. Amor. Odio. Amor. Odio. Oh Dios mío. Alejándose del portátil, Amu arrastró los pies algo asustada, lejos de su ordenador y sólo observó fijamente la pantalla en silencio. Las palabras en la pantalla parecían agrandarse cada vez más hasta que sólo pudo ver palabras.

_Si de repente te encuentras enamorada de dos personas, escoge la segunda. Porque si de verdad hubieses amado a la primera, nunca habrías pensado en la segunda._

Si alguna vez te encuentras enamorada... ella estaba enamorada. De dos personas... Tadase e Ikuto. Escoge la segunda... espera, ¿qué? ¿Ikuto? ¿Qué diablos significaba? ¡No podía amarlo, ella quería al Príncipe! Su príncipe de la brillante armadura... el chico con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa dulce como el azúcar. El que se sonrojaba cuando cogía su mano y que nunca haría nada que la molestara. Tadase, educado y amable... "Eso sin mencionar su falta de personalidad". Miki interrumpió sarcásticamente.

La mirada de Amu fue hacia su chara artista. Un tic en su boca y los ojos desorbitados cómicamente. Podrías pensar que estaba enfadada... hasta que soltó una risilla. Una risilla inocente y encantadora que pronto se transformó en una risa contenida, luego una risa y después una risa a carcajadas. "M...Mi...¡Miki! Eso... ¡Eso no es muy amable!" dijo a trompicones, jadeando aire entre palabras.

Miki apenas sonrió antes de regresar a su dibujo. "Aunque Kiseki tiene bastante personalidad" Suu añadió divertida.

"Y es el futuro yo de Tadase-kun..." dijo Ran inusualmente seria.

"¿Estás segura de que querrás casarte con él en un futuro? ¿Un hombre loco y hambriento de poder?" preguntó Miki frontalmente.

Amu miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo que sus charas viesen las preguntas en sus ojos. Ver la duda en sus ojos confusos. Mordiendo su labio, gruñó en voz alta y se giró sobre su estómago, enterrando su rostro en su almohada. Sintiendo a sus tres "mini yos" llevando su portátil fuera de su cama suspiró pensativa antes de darse la vuelta y mirar hacia su ventana... o más bien, a la persona de pie fuera de su ventana.

"¡Ehhh! ¡kuto!" chilló dando gracias a Dios de que su portátil estaba lejos, sano y salvo.

"Yo". Fue su respuesta inteligente.

"¿Qué estás...? Oh, déjalo. Ya sé qué estás haciendo aquí." refunfuñó volviendo a rodar sobre su estómago. Después de todo, era sólo Ikuto, y no tenía por qué ser otra más que ella misma ahora. Sólo quería gritar, o llorar, o reír locamente, o... o... ¡algo!

Arqueando una ceja y escondiendo una mirada preocupada, el chico de cabello índigo caminó silenciosamente hacia su presa antes de saltar encima de ella victoriosamente. Rodando sobre ella, cayó a su lado izquierdo y pasó su brazo derecho por la parte más estrecha de su espalda. "¿Qué pasa, Fresita?" preguntó casualmente.

Habían pasado tres años desde que conoció al chico cosplay de gato pervertido que siempre la venía a visitar a su balcón. Para entonces ya se había acostumbrado a sus constantes muestras de afecto y a veces no le importaban. Ahora era uno de esos momentos. Sin moverse de su sitio, su boca se movió sin su aprobación y comenzó a sincerar su corazón. "Estoy confundida, Ikuto. No sé qué hacer. Ya no sé qué hacer nunca más."

"Vaya, estoy sorprendido de que no estés llorando. Siempre lloras cuando te pones así."

Resoplando, se giró sobre su costado, su brazo todavía alrededor de su cintura. "Oh, por favor, como si yo lloraría por ti." dijo su pose de Cool&Spicy bruscamente mientras la Amu real quería estrangularse. Aunque el aspecto del rostro de Ikuto casi lo hacía merecer.

La mandíbula de Ikuto se aflojó y sus ojos se abrieron más que los platos de las tazas de té de Tadase. Orbes como el océano temblaron con emociones, conmoción siendo la más importante y en algún lugar, escondido en las profundidades, había un pequeño atisbo de diversión. "No es divertido, baka" Ella hizo un mohín.

Ta repentino como llegó, la diversión se desvaneció para ser reemplazado por la confusión. "¿Por qué te haría llorar?" preguntó, herido y confuso.

Negando con la cabeza, ella sonrió suavemente. "Me haces llorar todos los días que vienes aquí y me haces reír y creo que siento mi corazón palpitar, pero entonces voy al colegio y Tadase-kun sonríe y tartamudeo y no sé qué decir. ¿Cómo se puede querer a más de una persona? No tiene sentido." Durante todo su discurso, Amu había mirado profundamente a los ojos de Ikuto, queriendo que él viese lo que realmente sentía en su interior. Desde que Ran había llegado a su vida, se había vuelto más y más honesta con sus sentimientos y naturalmente, era más sincera con el chico acostado en su cama. Si por el contrario estuviese Tadase allí, no creía que podría haber sido capaz de confesar lo que acababa de confesar. El momento en que acabó, cerró sus ojos y arrugó la nariz con miedo.

Sabía que lo que acababa de decir podría herir, sabía que debía herirle. Amu podría haber dejado pasar la confesión de Ikuto aquella vez, pero cuando estaba sola, sabía que era real. Sabía que él la amaba, y sabía que ella sentía algo también. Le gustaba, de verdad. Únicamente es que no sabía a quién amaba. Todavía con los ojos bien cerrados, se rehusó a abrirlos, incluso cuando él sacudió sus hombros rudamente y juró que la tiraría por el balcón si no le hacía caso. El sentir que sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo en un ademán de levantarla la forzó a abrir sus ojos más rápido que la luz y golpear su espalda con los puños. "¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Déjame pervertido! ¡Abriré los ojos! ¡No hace falta ponerse violento!" poniendo mala cara ante su sonrisa satisfecha, él rió suavemente poniendo una falsa expresión herida.

"Aw Amu, sabes que nunca te haría daño" Él sonrió entonces, y ésta vez, ella estaba segura de que su corazón se había derretido.

"Uhhhh... ehh... emmmm..." Amu luchó para encontrar palabras que decir, pero no podía pensar en nada que no sonara estúpido, así que en vez de eso hizo lo siguiente mejor.

Lo besó.

Serpenteando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, enredó sus dedos entre sus mechones suaves y tiró de su cabello. Empujándole más cerca, profundizó el beso y trató de dejar pasar a ese beso todas las emociones que se acumularon por tanto tiempo en su interior. Cariño, amor, odio, confusión, locura, perdón, súplica, amor. Durante todo el beso, Ikuto no se movió, ni siquiera un músculo. Sólo se quedó perfectamente quieto como una hermosa estatua mientras la dejaba besarle tan apasionadamente como pudo.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo demasiada, ella se separó reluctante y lo miró fijamente. Observándolo confiadamente, se rehusó a mirar a otro lado. No era la niña de doce años que se sonrojaba que antes era... de acuerdo, todavía se sonrojaba, y mucho. ¡Pero ya tenía quince, por el amor de Dios! ¡Ya no era una niña inocente! De acuerdo, tal vez era todavía inocente, ¡pero aún así! No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, para nada.

Además, ambos sabían que eso habría pasado de todos modos. Ese pervertido no podía mantener sus manos para él solo. Para ser honestos, ella esperaba alguna expresión, un movimiento de ojos, empuje de sus labios, ¡Joder, incluso algo de ira! Pero todo lo que Amu vio fue una expresión vacía en el rostro de Ikuto. "¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada?" Lanzó sus brazos al aire, frustrada.

Como si finalmente la notase, él levantó un dedo para señalar a su espalda. La curiosidad la picó, así que se giró sólo para dejar caer su mandíbula y señalar con un dedo de la conmoción. "¡M...Mi... Miki!" chilló poniéndose de diez tonalidades de rojo.

En las manos de Miki estaba el complicado dibujo en el que había estado trabajando desde que Amu encontró esa cita. Retratado muy cuidadosamente estaba un chico parecido a un gato con unos ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos, y una pequeña y encantadora chica lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello plantando un pequeño beso en sus labios. En la esquina superior izquierda estaba la cita en letras grandes y cursivas; _Si de repente te encuentras enamorada de dos personas, escoge la segunda. Porque si de verdad hubieses amado a la primera, nunca habrías pensado en la segunda_.

Girándose hacia él, una gran gota de sudor se formó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y temió lo que se iba a encontrar. Y tenía razón en temerlo. Una gran sonrisa complacida se esparció por el hermoso rostro de Ikuto y sus ojos se iluminaron con diversión y malicia. Maldición. "Hmmm, elige a la segunda, ¿no?" preguntó suavemente.

Sonrojándose y tartamudeando, Amu apenas podía formar una oración. "Ehh..." Frunciendo el ceño, miró hacia otro lado y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados.

Exhalando con suavidad, Ikuto dio un paso hacia delante y alzó su barbilla hacia él. Ofreciéndole una de sus escasas sonrisas genuinas, se inclinó hacia delante lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiese contar las motas marrones de sus ojos, pero con suficiente espacio para que ella pudiese respirar sin que le diese un ataque al corazón. "Amu, puedes salir con Tadase todo lo que tú quieras, pero sólo cásate conmigo, ¿vale?" preguntó dulcemente antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia el balcón.

"¡Esperaré por ti por siempre si tengo que hacerlo, Amu-koi!" gritó mientras saltaba hacia el cielo estrellado, la cola de gato balanceándose.

De pie allí, congelada en el sitio, Amu apenas observó el lugar donde estuvo Ikuto por última vez con una mirada extraña en el rostro. Cautelosa y preocupada, Ran flotó hacia ella dudando. "¿Amu-chan? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó silenciosamente.

Moviendo el cabello mientras se giraba, Amu esbozó una sonrisa gigante. "Mejor que nunca" contestó sonriendo adorablemente.

"Oye, Miki, ¿puedo quedarme con tu dibujo?"

Tomando la hoja ampliada, Amu cuidadosamente la pegó en la pared de justo al lado y sonrió llevando gentilmente sus dedos a sus labios. "Elige la segunda..." murmuró bajo su aliento.

* * *

"Oye, Ikuto-nya, ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que fuiste tú quien creó esa cita-nya?"

* * *

**¿Reviews? (bad poker-face)  
**


End file.
